


Hungry Eyes

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [16]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid featuring clips from the episode "Rimfire" to Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "The Big Valley" or "Hungry Eyes" and make no money from this.


End file.
